The overall goal of the Multi-Ethnic Health Research Activity is to maintain and enhance the infrastructure fostered in the previous grant cycle. This infrastructure win further enable theUniversity of Hawaii to address the health problems of the state's ethnic minorities. The proposed study has the following specific aims: Expansion of the epidemiology core (EC) to support the traning of new investigators to carry out standardizedreseasch protocols for community-based epiderniological studies developed in the previous grant cycle.